


Mr. Pink Bunny

by Jishubunny



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 13:24:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jishubunny/pseuds/Jishubunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the park, there was a pink bunny mascot passing off some flyers to people. Sungmin was only seven years old, but he thought that this must be love at first sight.</p><div class="center">
  <p> </p>
  <p>    <img/></p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Pink Bunny

In the park, there was a pink bunny mascot passing off some flyers to people. Sungmin was only seven years old but he thought that this must be love at first sight. His love for the bunny mascot only grew when the bunny mascot protected him from the bullies, when those bunny paws would wipe away Sungmin’s tears, when those bunny paws would give him lollipops and candies, when the bunny mascot played with Sungmin.  
  
“Mr. Pink Bunny, I love you!!!” Sungmin expressed his love by giving his beloved mascot a hug. The mascot hugged back and ruffled Sungmin’s hair. However, two months later, the pink bunny mascot stopped showing up.  
  
The bullies were back. Sungmin kept on wishing and hoping that Mr. Pink Bunny will show up and save him but he never did. No more bunny to protect Sungmin, to wipe his tears, give him candies or play with him. Sungmin felt heart broken for the first time.  
  
Ten years later, Sungmin was still the target of bullies. He found himself coming to the park after he was being bullied from school or from other places. The bullying had been more frequent lately so Sungmin had been visiting the park more frequently. Memories of Mr. Pink Bunny kept on floating in his head.  
  
Now that Sungmin is a teenager, he felt silly at the thought of falling in love and feeling heart broken for some bunny mascot. No, he wasn’t just some bunny mascot. He was someone special to Sungmin. He was Sungmin’s first love. Sungmin wished he had seen the person inside the mascot.  
  
“Mr. Pink Bunny. I want to see you again.”  
  
Suddenly, there was a hand wiping away Sungmin’s tears. Sungmin looked at the owner of the hand and felt his heart drop. The guy looked like a gangster. No, he was surely a gangster with those sleeveless leather jacket that showed off a skull tattoo on his upper arm and with that semi-bald hair that some parts were shaved forming some random lines and shapes. Sungmin thought he was going to get bullied again… but why would a bully wipe away his tears?  
  
“Here’s a candy. Don’t cry anymore.” The gangster placed a candy on Sungmin’s palm before leaving.  
  
Sungmin looked at the candy on his palm. White Rabbit. It was the same candy that Mr. Pink Bunny used to give him in the past. Sungmin felt himself smiling as he unwrapped the candy and placed it in his mouth. For a moment, he thought that the gangster was Mr. Pink Bunny but he instantly dismissed that thought. There’s no way a gangster would be wearing some a bunny mascot and distributing some flyers. But then again, the gangster wasn’t probably a gangster ten years ago.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sungmin was on the run again. He ran through the busy crowds with the twists and turns on the street. However, the bullies finally caught up with him in an alley. Sungmin’s school shirt was grabbed and his body was slammed against the bricked wall. Sungmin groaned in pain at the impact. He knew that a bruise would probably form on his chest or stomach. He felt blood trickle down at the side of his forehead.  
  
That was just the beginning. His legs were tired from running. It didn’t even have the energy to stand anymore so Sungmin slid to the ground. He shut his eyes as he waited for the kicks and punches to come. He heard sounds of pain and the impact of fists against a body. He opened his eyes and thought there must be something wrong with his eyes because he saw Mr. Pink Bunny. Sungmin rubbed his eyes and blinked a few times. This time he saw that the guy who saved him was the gangster from yesterday.  
  
Sungmin sat up and winced in pain as his stomach contracted. He was now sure that a bruise would be forming there. Then he continued to watch as the gangster and his other gang members continued to beat up the school bullies.  
  
“If you ever touch even just a single strand of Sungmin’s hair, you’re dead. Got it?!?!?” The gangster had threatened the leader of the school bullies, who nodded fast in reply.  
  
Then the gangster’s personality turned 180 degrees as he smiled and looked almost angelic towards Sungmin. “I’m sorry I wasn’t able to come earlier.” He even apologized as he wiped off the blood from the side of Sungmin’s forehead.  
  
“Kangin, we should leave before somebody would see and report us to the police. Take that schoolboy with you if you want to.” A fellow gang member said as he left first with the rest of the gangster.  
  
“Come on. Let’s go.” The gangster named Kangin offered a hand to Sungmin.  
  
“Um… I don’t think I can stand.” Sungmin admitted shyly. He let out a surprise yelp as Kangin effortlessly carried him in a bridal style and placed him on the motorcycle. He also placed a helmet on Sungmin before taking his seat and driving off.  
  
Kangin had offered to drive Sungmin home so Sungmin gave him instructions that lead to his house. Soon, they arrived in front of Sungmin’s house. Sungmin took off the helmet and gave it back to Kangin. “Are you okay to walk now?” Kangin asked in concern.  
  
“I’m fine now. My legs were able to rest a bit during the ride and it’s just a few steps away from the house. Thank you for the ride and for saving me earlier.” Sungmin said politely before walking towards his house.  
  
“Hey, Sungmin!!!”  
  
Sungmin turned and saw that Kangin had threw something towards him. Sungmin simply used his reflex to catch the thing with both hands. He opened his hands and saw a White Rabbit candy. He was about to thank the gangster for the candy but the gangster already drive off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
“Did something happen? You seem to be all smiles today and you have this happy atmosphere around you. Plus, Shindong and his group haven’t bullied you at all today. Maybe that‘s why you‘re happy?” Ryeowook asked.  
  
“Remember the Mr. Pink Bunny I told you before?”  
  
“Yeah. Why? Have you seen him again?”  
  
“Well, actually… he just reminds me of Mr. Pink Bunny.” Sungmin found himself smiling again at the thought as he continued to clean the blackboard. He and Ryeowook were cleaners today.  
  
“Woah!!! I wonder what that gangster is doing in front of our school.” Ryeowook said as he looked outside the window. “Is he looking for a fight?”  
  
Sungmin turned his head to look outside the window. “Oh! It’s him!!!”  
  
“It’s him? You mean the person that reminds you of Mr. Pink Bunny?” Ryeowook looked at Sungmin incredulously. “You’ve got to be kidding me. He looks nothing like a Pink Bunny.”  
  
“I’m done cleaning!!!” Sungmin said as he grabbed his schoolbag and ran out of the classroom.  
  
“Hey!!! You only cleaned half of the board!!!” Ryeowook shouted back and sighed as Sungmin simply slammed the classroom door close on his way out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
“What brought you here?” Sungmin asked as he found himself smiling and standing in front of Kangin while other students looked at Kangin in fear and curiosity. Kangin took Sungmin’s hand and placed something on it. Sungmin looked at the White Rabbit candy on his hand. “You’re not just here to give me this, are you?”  
  
“No.” Kangin placed the helmet on Sungmin’s head. “I’m taking you somewhere. Come on.”  
  
Kangin had taken Sungmin to the park in which Sungmin frequently went to. He asked Sungmin to sit on the park bench and wait there. Sungmin ate the White Rabbit candy as he waited for Kangin to come back. He almost choked on his candy as he saw… Mr. Pink Bunny.  
  
Mr. Pink Bunny gave Sungmin another White Rabbit Candy. Then he did some sort of silly dance which made Sungmin laugh. When the dance was over, Sungmin stood up and approached Mr. Pink Bunny. His hands reached out to take off the head of the mascot which later on revealed Kangin’s face.  
  
Sungmin knew that he found his first love again as he wiped the sweat on Kangin’s forehead before leaning in to kiss him. He felt those bunny arms wrapped around his body as they continued to kiss. Sungmin felt warm and fuzzy all over.  
  
THE END  
  
A/N:  Because I’m really happy and I feel like the story shouldn’t be over yet… here’s a tiny bit bonus on Kangin's POV!!!  
  
Kangin had never really liked kids but he didn’t like the sight of 7-year-old Sungmin crying and being lonely so he protected Sungmin, gave him candies and played with him because he realized that he really liked Sungmin’s smile.  
  
Eventually, life had been busier and a lot of things happened so he had to quit his part-time job but he had never forgotten about Sungmin. Every now and then, he would wonder how that kid was doing but he never really visited the park again since he quit his park-time job.  
  
Ten years later, Kangin wasn’t having such a hard life anymore despite being a gangster. He had already gotten used to the ways of living. Then he found himself visiting the park and reminiscing past memories.  
  
“Mr. Pink Bunny. I want to see you again.”  
  
Kangin had heard it. He turned his head and saw Sungmin. Well, he wasn’t sure if the person was really Sungmin, so he approached the person and wiped off the tears. Then the teenager looked up straight into Kangin’s eyes. Now, Kangin was completely sure of it that he was the same kid named Sungmin that he met ten years ago.  
  
FINALLY END!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Fic poster is credited to the artist's name found in the poster.
> 
> Hope you'll comment and tell me what you think of this fic ^^


End file.
